memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
TheDoctor.jpg * Image:TheDoctor.jpg -- One of the versions should be removed, they are identical. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 18:18, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Where's the second version? -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Agt Worf.jpg * Image:Agt Worf.jpg, better named and significantly smaller sized file: now as Image:Worf2395.jpg. --Gvsualan 14:52, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) **I agree on the naming. The first image, however, is of somewhat better quality then the latter, so I suggest removing the "Agt_Worf" and then upload that version over the "Worf2395". Ottens 10:46, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Sovereign class Captain's chair.jpg * Image:Sovereign class Captain's chair.jpg. I dont think this image is necessary. First of all, the article doesnt refer to it, so it has no use in clearifying matters that are discussed in the text. Furthermore, and image of the entire bridge gives us a good look at the room, it makes the description more clear.. However, I dont see why we should include images of the captain's chair. Besides the fact that these chairs have an odd habbit of changing throughout episodes/movies, I simply fail to see the relevance of it. Ottens 10:43, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** I found a discrepancy in the above comment - the captain's chair is mentioned in the Sovereign class article. According to the above comment, "the article doesnt refer to it," yet, the Sovereign class article clearly states, "The '''captain's chair' was raised from the rest of the bridge officers, to that of the surrounding level which included Tactical and Operations . . . " ** However, I do think the comment above is a valid point to make, as this picture doesn't do a very good job of showing the relation between the captain's chair and the Tactical and Operations stations. I still think, however, that this picture makes a good addition to the Command chair article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:09, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Uespalogo.gif * Image:Uespalogo.gif - this is canon? If not, then it comes from a popular non-canon contributor. --Gvsualan 07:19, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) Ktarian.jpg * Image:Ktarian.jpg ---> Image:EtanaJol.jpg, same reason as above + fact that it is a higher quality picture and a smaller file size. --Gvsualan 11:50, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) Adamantseal.jpg * Image:Adamantseal.jpg, non canon. (Hence another reason for the content found in the following: User talk:Gvsualan). --Gvsualan 23:34, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) ** Delete, uncanon -- Enzo Aquarius 21:18, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Already deleted? -- Cid Highwind 15:06, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Tas tt council pan.jpg *Image:Tas tt council pan.jpg replaced file Image:ElysianCouncil.jpg for name conformation. --Gvsualan 01:37, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 15:05, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Orionchick.jpg *Image:Orionchick.jpg, bad naming, duplication of Image:Devna.jpg. --Gvsualan 01:37, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 15:04, 12 May 2005 (UTC) tholian.jpg *Image:tholian.jpg now --> Image:Loskene.jpg, image more appropriately renamed after the character it actually represents. --Gvsualan 08:28, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 15:04, 12 May 2005 (UTC) TholianWebENT.jpg *Image:TholianWebENT.jpg unaware of the existance of Image:TholianWeb2.jpg until after upload. --Gvsualan 08:53, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) ** Actually, I prefer the former - what with seeing partials of the Tholian ships, as well as being able to discern the Enterprise is within. — THOR 13:57, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***I uploaded TholianWeb2.jpg, and I have to say I prefer TholianWebENT.jpg as well. It's a better image of the web, and you can see the NX-01 which you can't on the verion I uploaded. The only reason that I can see that TholianWeb2.jpg might be better is because I feel it gives a better since of scale; however, TholianWebENT is still a better image. I'd say keep TholianWebEnt.jpg and delete TholianWeb2.jpg--docdude316 14:09, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **I agree - Image:TholianWebENT.jpg is by far the superior image - the web is seen in full, for one, and the image quality is much better. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:31, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Definitely the former, shows more detail. -- Enzo Aquarius 21:19, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) pakled_male.jpg * Image:pakled_male.jpg now --> Image:Grebnedlog.jpg, image more appropriately renamed after the character it actually represents (and much smaller in size). Any chance we can make this a M/A rule (if it isn't already), name images after their character, and not simply the species name, like this example and several above? --Gvsualan 09:17, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **I added exactly this to Memory Alpha:Image use policy after discussion some days ago. Right now, I'm trying to allow immediate deletion of these images. See and comment on Memory Alpha talk:Deletion policy. Meanwhile, I support the deletion of any image that was re-uploaded using a better file name. -- Cid Highwind 09:29, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) *** We don't have a page to post images that qualify for immediate deletion do we? Or should we/I place them on Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion? --Gvsualan 09:55, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **''If'' immediate deletion is supported, these should be listed on "Pfid", I think. -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Saratoga novel cover.jpg A better image exists at Image:Star Trek DS9 - 18 - Saratoga.jpg -- 212.219.92.233 11:40, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Image:Jem\'Hadar bridge.jpg Image:Jem\'Hadar bridge.jpg --> huge unused Fact Files (??) image. Also Image:Jem 'Hadar bridge.jpg, which I uploaded intending to decrease the aforementioned pictures file size but the name wasnt the same. --Gvsualan 12:16, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Nl21.PNG Image:Nl21.PNG replaced with MUCH smaller (byte-wise), more accurately named Image:NoahLessing.jpg --Gvsualan 12:36, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Apparently already deleted... -- Cid Highwind 15:02, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:O\'brien wedding.jpg Image:O\'brien wedding.jpg replaced with smaller, less complicated name (with no \') --> Image:OBriensWedding.jpg Image:ISS ''Enterprise explodes.jpg The image should be at Image: ISS Enterprise (NX-01) explodes.jpg. Nothing wrong with the picture itself, just badly named. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:22, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Ayalafliestheship.JPG Image:Ayalafliestheship.JPG -- replaced by better quality cap at Image:Ayala_command_uniform.jpg -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 22:19, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) Ayalaleadssecteam.JPG Image:Ayalaleadssecteam.JPG -- replaced by better quality cap at Image:Ayala_leads_security_team.jpg -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 22:19, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) Starbase_375_and_ships.jpg Image:Starbase_375_and_ships.jpg should be deleted. It has been replaced with Image:Starbase_375_with_ships.jpg. -- Dmsdbo 14:22, 3 May 2005 (UTC) Bscap0342.jpg Image:Bscap0342.jpg, replaced by a better image about DNA Image:DNA.jpg -- Q 12:56, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Glavin.jpg Cartoon character in Image:Glavin.jpg - better image can probably be taken from a screen cap. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:41, 7 May 2005 (UTC) IKCKLOTHOS.JPG IMMEDIATE DELETION: Image:IKCKLOTHOS.JPG replaced with Image:Iks klothos.jpg for naming conventions. --Gvsualan 18:54, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Cv-6.jpg IMMEDIATE DELETION: Image:Cv-6.jpg. Non-Trek. Ottens 13:09, 8 May 2005 (UTC) * '''OPPOSE: It directly relates to the article it is attached to USS Enterprise CV-6. It is a historical use of the name Enterprise. If the Ent-D's lounge has models of old Enterprises, and Archer's office has pictures of old Enterprises, I think we can keep a pic of CV-6. AmdrBoltz 18:34, 8 May 2005 (UTC) ** Unsure If it was the CVN-65 it could be kept as that ship was seen. (although it was the Ranger) However, we don't know that the Enterprise mentioned in Storm Front was the CV-6. -- rebelstrike 18:48, 8 May 2005 (UTC) *** Facts "Meanwhile, Archer wakes up in the apartment of Alicia Travers, who is tending his wounds. She mistakes Archer as a sailor from the Enterprise, a WWII-era aircraft carrier bearing the same name." (From storm front entry). CV-6 was in service till 17 February 1947, and CVN-65 was not commissioned till 25 November 1961. Its reasonable to assume this is CV-6 that is being refered to. *An image of the painting as seen in Archer's Ready Room would be more appropriate than this real-world photograph. Ottens 16:09, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ** This ship was definitely mentioned, as it would have definitely been the ship mentioned in Storm Front, but it was not shown in any manner. Unless one of the other Enterprise carrier models (in the rec area or lounges) was the CV-6, there is no Trek-based illustration on the subject (which would be preferable). I tend to want to keep it as it an illustration of a real-life topic (and, as a federal gov't topic, partially open license as long as the photo doesn't have a separate copyright). However, if the TMP, ENT or TNG lounges have any illustrations of the CV-6 as opposed to the more commonly mentioned CVN-65, i'd prefer to replace this with the Trek based illus.-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:02, 11 May 2005 (UTC) **I can go along with that. If I/anyone else can find a trek pic of this, Im all for it. But for now this is the best picture we have of CV-6 AmdrBoltz 18:28, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Draysik.JPG Image:Draysik.JPG, an unused poorer quality and mis-named version of: Image:Draysik.jpg. — THOR 22:21, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Image:004145.jpg Image:004145.jpg, an unused identical quality and much more poorly named version of: Image:Elizabeth Cutler.jpg — THOR 22:29, 9 May 2005 (UTC) :Deleted as immediate deletion. -- Cid Highwind 15:01, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Nemesis poster.png Image:Nemesis poster.png, an unused and much poorer version of: Image:Nemesis poster2.jpg. — THOR 22:32, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Image:V\'las.jpg Image:V\'las.jpg, unused and probably simply superflous image. — THOR 22:49, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Jono and Endar.JPG Image:Jono and Endar.JPG, unused and seriously poor quality. — THOR 22:52, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Image:CutlerMovieNight.jpg Image:CutlerMovieNight.jpg, self-request, no longer used and of less than desirable quality. — THOR 22:59, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Image:V'ger3.jpg Image:V'ger3.jpg. We already have the images Image:TMP 4.jpg of the cloud, and I dont see the relevance of yet another image, the only difference being the ball of light... Ottens 19:02, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Image:ENT-spaceshuttle-johneaves-drawing.jpg Image:ENT-spaceshuttle-johneaves-drawing.jpg. I would have uploaded the better version over the old one, but figured a name less long would make more sense. New version at: Image:Enterprise OV-101.jpg. Ottens 19:37, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Silva.jpg Image:Silva.jpg. Uploaded a better version at Image:Silva La Forge.jpg. Although still not great, the name makes more sense. Ottens 21:24, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Edward-laforge.jpg Image:Edward-laforge.jpg. Again, uploaded better version on a location with a more appropriate name: Image:Edward La Forge.jpg. Ottens 21:24, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Black.jpg Image:Black.jpg. I uploaded this image, but apparently Mike uploaded Image:Admiral-black.jpg (you could have just saved that one over the existing image :P). Mike's version is better, since it shows the admiral's rank pips, which well accompanies the Terran Empire ranks article. For the Black page, both images would suffice, so I recommend deleting the version I uploaded. Ottens 09:54, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Galaxy cmo office1.jpg Image:Galaxy cmo office1.jpg is currently unused, and there's a bigger image, though smaller, at Image:Drcrushers office.jpg. Ottens 13:42, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Tng quarters 2.jpg Image:Tng quarters 2.jpg. Unused and unnecessary. We already have three other images of the Galaxy class' quarters! Ottens 13:57, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg (not yet orphaned) - an image already exists at Image:Ten-forward.jpg. Both are in use right now, but I believe we don't need two images of Ten Forward. I'd prefer to keep Ten-forward.jpg and delete the other. Reasons:filesize, content&illumination, filename. Alternatively, find a better image to replace Ten-forward.jpg. -- Cid Highwind 14:54, 12 May 2005 (UTC) *The reason I uploaded yet another image of Ten Forward is because Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg is the only one granted a total look of Ten Forward. Image:Galaxy tenforward2.jpg, Image:Galaxy tenforward1.jpg and Image:Ten-forward.jpg all three show only parts of the room, while Image:Galaxy tenforward.jpg is the only one showing the entire Ten Forward. Ottens 15:01, 12 May 2005 (UTC)